una dozzina di rose rosse
by Chen06
Summary: nel giorno del suo matrimonio Scully riceve un mazzo di rose rosse da un mittente sconosciuto


C'era voluto molto tempo per arrivare, ma finalmente Scully era, dove aveva sempre previsto che sarebbe. Nella parte posteriore di una chiesa, preparandosi a sposare il suo collega, miglior amico e l'uomo che amava: Fox Mulder.

Scully aveva solamente alcuni rammarichi. Uno era che non avevano ancora localizzato Samantha. Quella mancanza resterà sempre con Mulder. Lo sapeva. Avevano deciso che non avrebbero lasciato che questa nube scura le avrebbe rubato la felicità che avevano trovato l'uno con l'altro. Sarebbero andati avanti, avrebbero vissuto le loro vite nonostante quell'elemento mancante nella sua vita, nelle loro vite nonostante la sua assenza. Un altro era il fatto che Missy era morta. Di tutti i giorni che aveva più bisogno di sua sorella, quello era oggi. Ma invece era andata al cimitero e aveva raccontato alla pietra tombale di sua sorella del matrimonio. Sapeva che Melissa sarebbe stata felice per lei. Ma la perdita che scavava un buco profondo nel suo cuore oggi era la scomparsa di suo padre. Che Ahab non era presente per portarla sull'altare.

Una volta che la sua damigella e sua madre erano andate via, Scully si alzò e analizzò la stanza, cercando di vedere tutto attraverso un velo bianco e di anticipazione. Vicino alla porta vide un vaso con una dozzina di rose rosse che non aveva notato prima. Curiosa, andò a dare uno sguardo, chiedendosi se li aveva mandati Mulder. Non che Mulder fosse il tipo da fiori. No, aveva scoperto presto nel corteggiamento, per mancanza di una parola migliore che Mulder era un romantico insolito. Non erano i normali fiori e dolci. No, ricevette la bambola di Marvin il marziano e una sottoscrizione al giornale di medicina di Harvard per l'anno 2001. Solo pensandoci la fece sorridere.

Guardando attentamente, Scully trovò una busta nascosta tra i fiori. Attentamente mise da parte il velo e poi tirò la busta e scivolò attenta la carta dalla busta. Alla cima della lettera lesse la data. Il 4 aprile 1973. Venticinque anni fa. Era ancora una bambina. Poi vide la scrittura e capì chi aveva scritto la lettera. Ahab. L'intensità del momento le fece cascare le ginocchia. Ebbe abbastanza presenza di spirito per pensare frugalmente al suo vestito prima di lasciarsi cadere per terra, le sue ginocchia colpirono duramente il pavimento di legno. Le lacrime cominciarono a cadere appena iniziò a leggere le parole.

Starbuck,

ho chiesto a tua madre di darti questa lettera nel giorno del tuo matrimonio se io non ci fossi per dividerlo con te. Lavorando su una nave militare, ed essendo fuori in mare spesso in situazioni pericolose, so che è possibile che un giorno io non ritorni. Quindi ora sto scrivendo questo per te.

Ti voglio bene Dana. Di tutti i miei figli, devo dire che tu sei la mia preferita. Non che io abbia preferiti, capisci, ma vedo così tanto di me in te, e anche di tua madre. Ma più di tutto vedo un spirito dentro di te che è bello nel proprio diritto.

Spero che non leggerai mai questo, che sarò ancora con te per portarti all'altare alle braccia dell'uomo che tu hai scelto per trascorrere la vita insieme. Come io con tua madre. Ma se no, sappi che mi sarebbe piaciuto l'uomo che sceglierai, perché so che se tu l'ami e lui ama te, sarebbe più che abbastanza per me. Solo sii felice, Dana. Quindi, oggi prendi una di queste rose tra le mani, ed io sarò là accanto a te.

Con amore, papà.

Scully sapeva che la sua faccia era bagnata fradicia, ma non riusciva a muovere le mani dalla lettera che giaceva quasi abbandonata tra le sue mani per asciugare via le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Il fatto che suo padre l'amava, e l'aveva messo per iscritto la fece piangere ancora più forte. Dopo tutte le discussioni che avevano avuto sulla sua scelta di carriera, quest'affermazione scritta del suo amore per lei era più di quello che aveva mai sperato di ricevere. Anche se aveva più di venticinque anni, sapeva che questo genere di affetto non muore. No, addirittura ora, dopo gli anni di riunioni accentate ed evitando certe conversazioni, Scully sapeva dentro di se cosa provava suo padre. Aveva scritto questa lettera con espressa intenzione che in caso gli capitasse qualcosa, sua figlia avrebbe saputo quanto l'amasse. Non era morto come pensava, ma era morto prima dell'arrivo di questo giorno. Prima che lei potesse sposarsi.

E così sua madre aveva eseguito l'ultimo desiderio del marito. Aveva spedito la lettera con le rose per lui. Oh dio, le mancava. Le mancava ogni giorno da quando era morto, ma oggi… le mancava specialmente oggi.

Era così persa nel suo dolore che non sentì il cigolare dei cardini arrugginiti della porta come si aprì.

"Scully?" chiamò una voce dal lato della stanza.

Guardando su, vide Mulder sulla soglia, vestito nel suo bello smoking nero. Che ci faceva li, pensò Scully selvaggiamente. Portava sfortuna che lui la vedeva prima della sua entrata in chiesa. E Dio sapeva che avevano bisogno di tutta la fortuna possibile. Scully tentò freneticamente di rialzarsi, ma le gambe non la tenevano e ricadde di nuovo al pavimento. In ogni modo non importava, perché Mulder era già volato dalla porta per inginocchiarsi al suo lato. Mani tenere e amorose alzarono il suo viso alla sua ispezione, e dita accurate tentavano di asciugare le lacrime che rigavano le guance. I suoi occhi ispezionarono attenti quelli della donna, cercando la fonte che le provocava quel dolore, facendo piangere la sua Scully.

"Scully, tua madre mi ha detto di venire qui. Che potresti avere bisogno di me. Cosa è successo?" le chiese, con preoccupazione udibile nella voce.

Scully tentò di dargli un sorriso rassicurante. Dirgli il rituale, "sto bene Mulder", ma non ci riuscì. Non stava bene, non veramente. Allora con difficoltà gli diede la lettera. Mulder lo prese con cautela tra le mani, gettando uno sguardo a lei una volta per assicurarsi che stava bene poi ritornò i suoi occhi allo scarabocchio attraverso la pagina. Lunghi minuti passarono mentre leggeva le parole scritte sulla carta ingiallita e quando aveva finito, stava trattenendo le lacrime. Dopo la morte del padre di Scully, Mulder si ricordava che lei si era chiesta se l'aveva amata, se avesse approvato le scelte che aveva fatto. Aveva persino avuto un'opportunità di scoprirlo. Boggs aveva offerto apparentemente di darle l'ultimo messaggio di suo padre se andava alla sua esecuzione. Ma invece era andata da lui. Aveva scelto di non sapere. Era stata una decisione, Mulder sapeva, che l'aveva sempre bazzicata, ed ora… ora aveva ricevuto quel messaggio finale. Anni più tardi e nella forma di una lettera vecchia di venticinque anni.

Con la lettera ancora in mano, Mulder la strinse a se, tenendola stretta. Le sue mani vennero su e l'afferrarono, le lacrime scorrevano ancora ma ad un ritmo più lento di prima. Finalmente dopo lungo tempo, Scully si scostò e lo riguardò seriamente, presa nella forza che gli offriva.

"Lui ti amava, Scully."

Scully gli sorrise attraverso le lacrime. Era vero. Suo padre l'aveva amata. Ed oggi, quando aveva più bisogno di lui, si era assicurato che la sua presenza sarebbe stata là. Assicurandole che uguale cosa gli aveva separati, ora era con lei in spirito. E quel pensiero era abbastanza per darle conforto alla sua assenza.

"Sì," disse, come Mulder asciugò via le sue lacrime. "Ed io amo te."

Mulder sorrise e poi si alzò in piedi, tirandola con se. Brevemente l'abbracciò, tenendola stretta. Le avrebbe dato tutto quello che aveva, e sapeva per istinto che aveva solo bisogno di lui.

"Vado di nuovo là fuori. Ti vedrò presto?" bisbigliò prima di baciarla dolcemente sulle labbra.

"Uscirò tra un minuto," rispose Scully.

Mulder le diede la lettera e andò di nuovo alla porta, sbirciando nuovamente per un secondo prima di scivolare fuori. Scully lo guardò semplicemente andare, sentendolo nel suo cuore come lui si mosse via dalla porta attraverso la chiesa. Si mosse allo specchio, controllando che il trucco che sua madre aveva applicato non fosse confuso. Soddisfatta, girò per la porta. Ma prima di arrivarci, si fermò al tavolo con le rose e guardò di nuovo la lettera. Un momento più tardi, Dana Katherine Scully camminò fuori dalla porta all'entrata della chiesa, pronta di camminare per il corridoio a incontrare Mulder che l'aspettava. Con una sola rosa rossa tra le mani.


End file.
